fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 098
Championship I Synopsis Cameron's parents discover their son's injuries as the finals are about to begin. Summary Hospital Chase and Amara are shown at the hospital, sitting in a private office. The doctor informs them that their son is bandaged and stable, but provides layered images while identifying some oddities in Cameron's condition, including his frostbite, chest wound, and stitches in his abdomen. To manage Cameron's frostbite, they need to watch him over night. When Chase and Amara are allowed to see their child, Amara is outraged Cameron kept his injuries a secret from them. Cameron explains that his parents do not understand his abilities, which have been growing exponentially since coming to New York. Cameron reminds his mother that they are the ones who forced him to come to New York and compete. Cameron insists nothing would have happened had he just stayed home and volunteered as he wanted. Chase then asks Cameron how he hid it all from them. Cameron confesses to a particular set of sheets he's been hiding in his room. When Cameron's parents leave, Serena and Lucy try to approach them, but Amara is furious with both women, asking if they knew her son had been stabbed or attacked by an "animal". Serena and Lucy truthfully did not know Cameron had sustained these injuries until tonight. Amara does not care and leaves the hospital, but Chase thanks the women for calling an ambulance for their son. Back at the hotel, Amara feverishly rips through Cameron's suite until she opens the black suitcase in his closet. Amara finds the sheets covered in Cameron's tried blood, and she cries. Chase comforts his wife, who tries to have her understand that their son's coldness has always been a way for him to control his powers. Amara shares her overwhelming worry that they will lose their son to his powers or the Spirit World as they lost their daughter. Discharged For the rest of the night, Cameron wishes to contact Shy somehow, but his painkillers put him to sleep quickly. The next day, Cameron's parents return to come pick up their son, who is ready to be discharged. The doctor hands Chase and Amara a list of Cameron's new medical needs for his return home following their stay in New York. Before they leave, Chase has a moment with his son. Chase is more controlled but also just as angry with him as Amara is but also understands Cameron has needs they simply cannot provide. Cameron asks what happens when they go home. Chase calmly says Cameron will be stripped of privileges for the rest of the summer. Upon discharge, Cameron is taken by his parents to meet Ginger for pictures and interviews before the final with Felix and his manager. Cameron acknowledges the new bandages he has to wear for a while, and Ginger is only happy he is ok. The day of pictures and interviews are short, and Cameron politely forbids any discussion about his emergency stay at the hospital. Cameron jests that he would compete in wheelchair if he needed. Felix in turn promises not to hold back either. Day of the Final On the day of the final, news channels are buzzing about the future of dueling. Cameron is re-bandaged by his father, and Amara has since calmed and accepted the situation Cameron does not take his pain medication as it makes him very tired though it does dull his powers. Cameron decides to ignore the pain to compete at his fullest. Cameron and Felix meet fans before the duel. Marlon, Shy, Clarissa, Maya, and others who see Cameron are concerned about his apparent injuries, but Cameron dismisses their concern and smiles for pictures and autographs. Cameron wishes to meet his friends before the final, but is summoned by Mokuba first along with Felix. Mokuba expresses concern over Cameron but congratualtes both for advancing to the finals. He wishes them both the best of luck and to have an extraordinary duel. When it's almost time for the final to begin, Amara spots Serena and Lucy and apologizes for her behavior toward them. Amara confesses she is not a psychic duelist like their son and cannot understand his needs, but he is thankful Cameron has people in his life who do understand his needs and can help. Marlon, Shy, Clarissa, and Maya all sit together with their families. Marlon and Maya ask what happened to Cameron, and Clarissa and Shy feign confusion. Marlon acknowledges the oddity that Cameron, Shy, and Clarissa have all been to the hospital since the tournament began. Clarissa jokes to say dueling can be a vicious sport. The Duel When it is time for the duel to begin, Mokuba delivers a final but short speech about the two duelists who have fought hard to reach the stage and encourages the audience into a round of applause for the finalists but all competitors who competed in the tournament. With the last words, Cameron and Felix and called with footage of their victories and reactions, calm or otherwise. They are met with applause. As the lights turn on them, Shy feels a disturbance of sorts, but it's not from Cameron. She uses her powers to see spirits and sees the X-Saber along with Cole watching from atop the stadium with his parents. Both Cameron and Felix went second in their semifinals and won. Felix wins the coin toss to go second again. Cameron starts the duel by summoning "Witch of the Black Forest", equipped with "Angel Wing" for an obvious deck thinning tactic. Felix does not fight the tactic. He summons "Evil HERO Inferno Wing" and destroys Cameron's monster, inflicting high battle and effect damage with "Inferno Wing's" effect. Felix has also summoned "Malignant Blackhound" to deliver a direct attack, but Cameron counters with "Armored Back" to exploit "Witch of the Black Forest's" effect a second time in the duel. When Felix ends his turn, Cameron shocks Felix with "Meteor Flare" as he had done to Anthony in his first duel. Cameron reveals he had discarded "Darklord Marie" and "Glow-Up Bulb". He uses their combined effects to gain some LP and tactically Synchro Summon "Thought Ruler Archfiend", a new monster. "Thought Ruler" destroys "Inferno Wing" and Cameron is restored to 4100 LP, but Felix gets back "Dark Fusion" and "Burstinatrix" with "Malignant Blackhound's" effect. Felix Fusion Summons "Evil HERO Lightning Golem" in his second turn. "Lightning Golem" destroys "Thought Ruler Archfiend". Felix delivers a fruitless direct attack to force Cameron to use the "Battle Fader" he added to his hand via "Sangan" earlier in the duel. Felix sets a monster and ends his turn. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Felix Jennings Turn 1: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “Witch of the Black Forest” (1100/1200). He equips “Witch” with “Angel Wing” and sets two cards. Turn 2: Felix Felix activates "Dark Fusion", discarding "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" and "Elemental HERO Avian" to Fusion Summon "Evil HERO Inferno Wing" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. Since “Inferno Wing” was summoned via “Dark Fusion”, Cameron cannot target it with card effects. Felix Normal Summons "Malignant Blackhound" (1200/800). So long as another "Evil HERO" or "Elemental HERO" monster is on the field, "Malignant Blackhound" cannot be selected as an attack target. "Inferno Wing" attacks and destroys "Witch" (Cameron 4000 > 3000). “Inferno Wing” inflicts damage equal to “Witch’s” ATK or DEF, whichever is higher, so Cameron takes damage equal to “Witch’s” DEF (Cameron 3000 > 1800). Since “Witch” was sent to the GY, Cameron activates “Witch’s” effect to add a monster with 1500 or less DEF from his Deck to his hand, and he chooses “Glow-Up Bulb”. Destroyed, “Angel Wing’s” effect activates and allows Cameron to draw a card. Cameron activates “Armored Back” to Special Summon “Witch” from the GY in Defense Position and equip it with “Angel Wing”. “Witch” cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect for the rest of the turn. During the End Phase, Cameron activates “Meteor Flare”, discarding two cards to inflict 2000 damage to Felix (Felix 4000 > 2000). Cameron has 2 cards in his hand. Turn 3: Cameron Cameron reveals “Darklord Marie” in his GY. During each Standby Phase, he will gain 200 LP by “Marie’s” effect (Cameron 1800 > 2000). Cameron activates “Glow-Up Bulb” (100/100) in his GY. He mills the top card of his Deck to Special Summon it in Attack Position. Cameron Normal Summons “Sangan” (1000/800). Cameron tunes “Sangan” and “Witch of the Black Forest” with “Glow-Up Bulb” to Synchro Summon “Thought Ruler Archfiend” (2700/2300) in Attack Position. “Angel Wing” allows Cameron to draw a card. “Witch of the Black Forest” allows Cameron to add “Battle Fader” to his hand from his Deck. Sent to the GY, “Sangan” activates and allows Cameron to add a monster with 1500 or less ATK to his hand from his Deck. Cameron adds “Fire Princess” to his hand. “Thought Ruler” attacks and destroys “Inferno Wing” (Felix 2000 > 1400). Since “Thought Ruler Archfiend” destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates to increase Cameron’s LP by “Inferno Wing’s” ATK (Cameron 2000 > 4100). Since a “Evil HERO” Fusion Monster was destroyed, Felix activates "Malignant Blackhound's" effect to add "Dark Fusion" and "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" to his hand from his GY. Turn 4: Felix Felix activates "Dark Fusion", discarding "Elemental HERO Clayman" and "Elemental HERO Sparkman" to Fusion Summon "Evil HERO Lightning Golem" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Felix activates "Lightning Golem’s" effect to destroy "Thought Ruler". “Lightning Golem” attacks directly. Cameron activates “Battle Fader” (0/0) in his hand. He Special Summons it in Defense Position and ends the Battle Phase. Felix sets a monster. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels